The Proposal
by HHer-PitchSlap-HOA
Summary: Eddie proposes to Loren :) With other Leddie fluff, hope you enjoy ;) #SeasonTwo one-shot.


Loren Tate sat down on the black piano seat and took out her song book.

She found the one she wanted to play, opened the piano lid, and stretched her fingers across the keys. She hasn't played piano in two months and the beautiful masterpiece was just haunting her from the corner of Eddie and her's penthouse living room.

The sound of her song book slapping on the floor startled her and she sighed picking it up off of the hard wood floors.

She bit her lip searching for her song again. Finally, she found it and set it on the little slot to hold paper so it wouldn't fall again. She finally found the right key to start with and after all the interruptions, she started to play,

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back,_  
_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway"_

It was a song she had written a long time ago that was stuck in her head. It was so emotional to her. It was about her stage fright, and being afraid of everyone hating her music. She felt so tired of it she broke out of her shell and said 'to hell what they think!' and thus Loren Tate, pop princess, was born.

The thing that stuck to her most was 'And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all.'

Those lyrics meant so much to her.

She jumped when someone started clapping from behind her.

"You are amazing." Eddie, her loving boyfriend of five years, said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, baby. I love you." She said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, too. Do you think you could get ready?" He asked looking down at her light blue pajama's, "I want to do something today."

"Okay," She smiled leaning into him, "Where to?"

"I don't know. We'll see." He said smiling.

"Okay, I'll be back in 30." She said getting up and walking into their room.

* * *

Loren came back in around the same time she said she would.

She looked stunning in her Blue ruffle tank top and blue jean shorts with black booties.

(A/N: If you don't know what booties are I'd suggest you google them. They sounded like something for babies to me, They aren't.)

"You look beautiful, as always." Eddie said lacing his fingers with hers.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself." She said looking him up and down. He was wearing a red short sleeve shirt and denim jeans.

"Alright lets go." He smiled.

After about 15 minuets they were at their secret spot that they shared.

She smiled at him. He loved her smile.

"So, what are we doing here?" She asked with a curious glance. Not that she minded. This was her favorite thing to do.

"We, are going to have a picnic and just sit around all day." He said smiling as she took off her sunglasses and baseball cap, he did the same.

"That is my favorite thing to do." She said laying down on the red blanket that was previously laid out for them.

He grabbed her hand and smiled. He love this girl, and he was going to marry her.

"Can you play me something?" She asked turning to face him.

He smiled, "Yeah."

He grabbed the guitar that was casually leaning against a tree and started to play one of his favorite songs,

_"Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original_  
_'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample_  
_And I can't help but stare, 'cause_  
_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_  
_I can't ever change without you_  
_You reflect me, I love that about you_  
_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history_  
_Tomorrow's a mystery_  
_I can see you lookin' back at me_  
_Keep your eyes on me_  
_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)_  
_I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_You are, you are the love of my life [x10]_

_Now you're the inspiration for this precious song_  
_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_  
_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_  
_And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home_  
_Just to let you know, you are_

_You are, you are the love of my life [x8]_

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_  
_My reflection, in everything I do_  
_You're my reflection and all I see is you_  
_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You are, you are the love of my life [x16]"_

"That's amazing." Loren looked at Eddie in awe.

"I love you, Loren."

"I love you too."

"We've been dating for 5 years. I love you so much, Loren. I love how alive you are when your playing a song, or how your eyes sparkle when you see me. Or how you eat like nothing I've ever seen before. I love how you aren't afraid to be you. I love how beautiful you are. I love how you're so witty and smart. I love how genuine you are. I love how you love me," Eddie said while Loren was beginning to cry, "And I was wondering... would you consider marring me?" Eddie finished with a smile.

Loren went over and hugged him.

"I could consider it, I guess." Loren said smiling through her tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And they sat there, hugging for the longest time.

* * *

Those two songs were 'Let It Go' by Idina Menzel and 'Mirrors' by Justin Timberlake.

Thanks guys hope you liked it :)


End file.
